


Pneuma

by InsomniaNoir



Category: Warframe
Genre: Nonbinary Operator, Second Dream, Second Dream Spoilers, Warframe Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaNoir/pseuds/InsomniaNoir
Summary: A Warframe goes on missions to achieve a particular goal. What if all those missions was to lead them to their Operator?Or rather, themselves?[Second Dream Spoilers]





	Pneuma

**Author's Note:**

> This depicts my OC Operator for the Warframe Mag.
> 
> This is written in mind that the Warframe progressing through this mission once they reach *that point* (wink), is genuinely going through the location blind. The Operator is their eyes, their shield and their answer to questions they never knew they wanted answers to.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

**[Inhale]**

 

Lua, the Earth’s moon.

 

Since Mag’s arrival here, she was experiencing a migraine that grew further as she traversed through the area. This felt confusing and disorienting. Purely in the sense, that the information being fed to her by the Lotus felt strange. The previous prying and curiosity of Tenshin from the last mission did not help quell her thoughts. She had to accept that she was on a mission and she must complete the objective.

 

The Stalker was here, she had to reach the checkpoint to defeat him. Mag felt a foreign feeling within herself: fear. What was she going to unlock when she defeats The Stalker? Not even defeat, face off against him.

 

There were voices echoing the further she ventured through the terrain. A court case? A sentence? Why did the name Marguilis sound familiar? Hearing it brought a pang through her heart, grimacing underneath her helmet. Why couldn’t they be protected by this individual?

 

Here was the destination….

 

The expert of magnetism had been gearing up for this fight once she reached the destination. Once there, she merely found herself hearing the noises of the deceased Orokins and sentients louder towards the waterfall. An object appeared, she stepped back out of caution only to see the object appeared as a coffin which opened to reveal a smaller one inside.

 

Before Mag could react, she felt her legs paralyze and she felt emotions that made her, as a Warframe, human. This realization caused her to unknown feeling of apprehension to spike. Yet, before she could complete that emotion, she shut down: mentally and physically.

 

Darkness shrouded her world.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[Exhale]**

_Dream. Not of what you are, but what you want to be._

 

A hand touched her back, generating life into her once more. It felt more organic.

A telepathic link between whoever this was and herself gave her these following words:

 

_I always knew you would find me. You need these memories just as much as I do._

 

Unable to respond through sheer confusion, she finds that she was subconsciously filling her arms with someone of a smaller stature, delicate and light in build than herself. She wasn’t moving of her own validity and she felt blind in doing so. Someone was her eyes. Someone was battling in her stead. But who? Who did Mag find?

 

The enemies here were challenging for her, but who wielded this type of power? Fighting off the sentients so effortlessly whilst she earlier was struggling to fight to stay alive and complete the mission?

 

Her feet continued to make their way through the area and what sounded to be extraction. She recognized the smell of her Orbiter. Somehow, she and whoever this unknown figure, made it out alive.

 

She should have retained her anxiety from earlier, but this entity calms her. She could hear her infested puppy yipping for her attention, and not out of hostility. This being in her arms was familiar . . . but they had never seen any apparitions of her Orbiter. Ordis would have told her in a ship diagnostic.

 

Lotus’s voice could be heard, however it was not properly registering for Mag. Once again, her feet were guiding her to a part of a ship she did not originally have access to before. How much longer till she could be herself? There were so many questions centered around this that she began to doubt they would become answered.

 

The heartbeat of the smaller figure in her arms has accelerated, was there danger on the ship? Blindly, she felt her body being pushed back by some force that felt unwelcome here. What felt like trial and error, whoever this was, refused to back down and wanted to make their presence known.

 

After what felt like an eternity, both Mag and the other form were separated and Mag felt disconnected. Before the disconnect could even make sense to herself, a large weapon pierced itself through her form.

 

_This hurts, but why?_

 

She thought to herself, while feeling the wily thrum of the weapon inside her being. However, the other entity appeared to be in danger. Mag was unsure how she was able to sense that, but this arouses the same question from earlier: Who were they?

 

_I will never give up on you. Rip that sword in half_.

 

After that instruction, the world was closed off again and static could only be heard.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[Breathe]**

 

A dark-skinned androgynous teenager rubbed their temples as their hazel eyes began adjusting to the room they were in. Looking over to their seemingly discarded Warframe on the ground, they blinked their eyes to take in the fact The Lotus was right here with them.

 

“Sage, how do you feel?” A strange question. How long were they asleep? How far has time passed?

 

“Tired . . . confused. I feel as though I should be…” Dead. They should be dead or at least that is how they feel. The immediate memory that surged back was everyone around them dying and they also felt the sweet kiss of death. Blood on their face as they sucked the last air available before the debris of some sort of ship drifted into the ether of space.

 

Lotus spoke words of the Zariman Ten Zero and the Void Jump accident. A violent cold shiver ran down Sage’s back. They remembered the feeling of death, and the feeling of being brought back. The Orokin were terrified of them, all of them. They wanted their minds to plant them into a surrogate and to successfully use them.

 

Their exchange continued on as Sage remembered being a student under the Naramon Tenno Ways. Some very faint faces appeared in their mind, but they were not too sure if they all went to the same school or not. Images of differing girls around their age laughing and a few boys teasing them. One in particular seemed to enjoy rustling their feathers by constantly challenging them. That boy stood out with his confident way of speaking and heterochromic eyes. They were reminded of the Warframe Nidus… but who was his Operator? What was his name?

 

Shifting honeyed eyes to the Warframe inactive on the floor, Sage knew what to do. With Transference powerful than ever, they joined their Warframe as one.

 

_I do not know what they have done to you, but this is not the vision I had for you._

_This is not your original state._

The Somatic Link ushered in a new link. Joined memories, new and old surge between the both of them. As Mag made her way to her Arsenal, she leaned into the rays of light the ship offered. Feeling as though she is being taken apart and put back together again, when she came to, she was in a much sleeker body. Her arms were lighter, prosthetics held together by the very magnetic energy she wielded.

 

The armor was sleeker, detailed and refined. Black as a main color, with crimson and silver accents. Her energy remained her favorite color, purple. No-- _their_ favorite color. Sage was Mag and Mag was Sage. The Operator finally joined with their main Warframe at least. Mag removed the helmet and stared at the reflection.

 

Her face was crafted in Sage’s image as if they matured into adulthood. Instead of short dark blue and pink hair, the length traveled to at least her shoulders. The dark blue replaced with a blue-black color choice instead. The pink part which appeared as a floral starburst in their Operator’s hair was purple instead for their main frame.

 

The same honey hazel eyes stared back at her, as a phantom reflection of what she is and what they were together. Both of them spoke, through the Link and out loud.

 

**“We are one.”**


End file.
